


As a running fire

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Brotherhood, Comfort, Dragons, Family, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Love, Peace, Post-War, Self-Indulgent, Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: La guerre est terminée et la famille Weasley apprend à avancer avec les blessures. Mais le repos est de courte durée pour Charlie qui se retrouve, à la demande de Gringotts, à arpenter l'Europe à la recherche du dragon libéré par le Trio l'année précédente. Quoi de mieux que tourner en rond dans des plaines humides pour faire son deuil ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Une fiction sans prétention, écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie en 2019. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bill avait toujours été le fils censé de la famille Weasley. La force tranquille, l’assurance, le calme, qualités qui inspiraient la confiance à son entourage. Il se pensait également courageux, sans être tête brûlée comme le reste de la fratrie – excepté, sans doute, Percy. Ses cheveux longs et sa boucle d’oreille laissaient deviner quelques accents rock dans cette personnalité bien mature. Un caractère que le briseur de sorts pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts, depuis les vingt-huit ans qu’il vivait avec.

Pour toutes ces raisons, William Arthur Weasley aurait pensé que l’entrée principale de Gringotts, banque pour sorciers ne pouvait plus l’intimider. 

Les années passées à entrer par la petite porte, sans compter celles en Egypte où il n’avait pas mis les pieds au Chemin de Traverse, lui avaient fait oublier l’architecture démesurée, écrasante, devant laquelle l’humanité rentrait les épaules pour se faire minuscule. Tout se jouait dans les détails : ces marches sombres, ciselées et clinquantes, qui résonnaient sous les talons, rythmaient l’ascension jusqu’au porche comme un glas. Cette porte lourde, épaisse, qui s’ouvrait sans être poussée, exacerbait la toute-puissance des Gobelins sur la banque, et ce poème menaçant, apparaissant tout à coup quand on entrait dans le sas, ainsi que ces Gobelins en uniforme, décourageaient toute intrusion. Dans ce monde gargantuesque qu’il avait autrefois cru connaître, le regard perçant d’une Gobeline maîtresse des lieux suffisait à le mettre mal à l’aise. D’autant plus qu’elle lui avait accordé un congé pour panser les blessures de la guerre. 

Son instinct lui intima, avec raison, de ne souffler aucune question au visage fermé qui l’attendait à l’entrée. Il dut suivre sa supérieure comme un débutant qui ignorait tout des allées tortueuses, jusqu’à son bureau qu’il avait déjà visité une bonne dizaine de fois. 

Il s’assit sur une chaise matelassée tandis que Grisgel s’installait dans son fauteuil et croisait ses bras sur le lourd bureau de chêne.

– Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer, monsieur Weasley, qu’un incident a fâcheusement endommagé la sécurité de la banque, et particulièrement d’un coffre-fort parmi les plus précieux, il y a quelques semaines ?

– Je croyais que vous aviez déjà interrogé Harry, Ron et Hermione à ce sujet, avança Bill sans trop savoir où cette conversation allait le mener.

– Certes, et le garçon a offert de payer lui-même les réparations. Votre Ministère a, du reste, engagé une procédure d’urgence qui le protège de toute plainte. Notre problème est plutôt que trois sorciers ont trouvé le moyen de s’introduire illégalement dans un coffre et d’y commettre un vol, puis de s’échapper. Que se passerait-il si d’autres essayaient ? 

N’importe qui d’autre que Bill aurait invoqué la guerre pour justifier les actions du Trio. Même Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, l’avait tenté. Lui savait que les Gobelins se tenaient aussi loin que possible de la politique sorcière, aussi il argua : 

– Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont vus comme les sauveurs du monde sorcier. Des héros de guerre qui ont sauvé des centaines de vies. Le Ministère les protège car ce vol a permis de tuer Voldemort – qui assassinait aussi des Gobelins. Personne d’autre qu’eux ne se risquerait à entrer par effraction dans Gringotts, la tâche paraît juste trop inaccessible, extraordinaire, au moins de l’ampleur d’un enfant de deux ans qui défait le plus grand tyran de notre époque. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, l’évènement a attiré tant d’attention sur la banque que vos collègues en ont profité pour plaider la permission du port de baguette devant le Magenmagot.

– Le but de cet entretien n’est pas politique, assura la directrice du service d’ordre, à l’écoute de la dernière phrase. Une équipe s’occupe d’autre part de rétablir la sécurité avec les informations que vos sauveurs du monde sorcier nous ont données. Mais, voyez-vous, maintenant que le dragon s’est échappé nous avons une arme de dissuasion en moins.

– Un… Un dragon ? 

– Un dragon qui gardait nos coffres les plus anciens et qui leur a permis de s’échapper. Aujourd’hui, personne ne sait où il se trouve. 

Ne sachant que répondre, Bill resta silencieux et attendit qu’elle continuât. Des rumeurs avaient bien soufflé que les trois amis s’étaient enfuis sur le dos d’une telle créature, mais il les avait toujours pensées exagérées. Comme tout ce qui concernait Harry. 

– Vous avez bien un frère éleveur de dragons, il me semble ? 

– Oui, en effet, Charlie. Il travaille dans une réserve en Roumanie. Mais… Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas appel à une réserve écossaise ?

– Nous préférons restreindre le cercle de nos collaborateurs, expliqua Grisgel, impassible. Ainsi nous divulguons le moins d’informations possible. Pourriez-vous amener votre frère sous peu ? 

– Bien sûr. Mon congé est-il toujours valable ? s’enquit-il, peu désireux de retourner travailler alors que sa famille avait plus que jamais besoin d’être unie.

– Evidemment. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances monsieur Weasley. 

~

– Je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard, disait Ron, allongé dans le jardin du Terrier. Après l’année qu’on vient de passer, j’ai plus envie d’écouter des cours et de rendre des devoirs.

– Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? lui demanda Hermione, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il faut obtenir ses ASPIC’s pour être Auror. 

Le roux jeta un coup d’œil à Georges, également assis dans l’herbe. Depuis la mort de Fred, les enfants Weasley passaient leur temps ensemble, car la présence physique des autres les rassurait. C’était un moyen de faire face au deuil d’une seule voix, de se soutenir – surtout pour Georges. La nuit, moment le plus douloureux car propice aux cauchemars, ils étalaient des matelas dans le salon et dormaient comme une portée de chiots. Leurs parents s’étaient joints à eux et Harry, Hermione et Fleur qui séjournaient au Terrier avaient suivi le mouvement, par soutien, de même que Luna, Neville et Angelina les quelques fois où ils étaient passés. 

– Je pensais aider Georges à la boutique. Il est censé rouvrir en septembre. Angelina s’est déjà proposée pour la reprendre, mais… C’est pas la même chose.

– Ça lui fera du bien d’être en famille, acquiesça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard doux. 

– Percy s’est aussi proposé. Il a dit qu’il pouvait tester les produits, comme ils aimaient le piéger, à Poudlard. Georges n’en revenait tellement pas qu’il a éclaté de rire.

– Percy ? Travailler dans une boutique d’oreilles à rallonge et de baguettes farceuses ? 

– Il lui a répondu que ça n’arriverait que le jour où la Terre tournerait à l’envers. N’empêche que c’est la première fois qu’il rit depuis que… Je crois, se reprit-il après un instant de réflexion, que Percy se sent coupable et qu’il veut aider par tous les moyens. 

Le bruit d’un Transplanage coupa leur discussion. Ron vit du coin de l’œil Bill qui était apparu près de Fleur et qui lui racontait quelque chose, sérieux. Charlie, qui discutait avec elle la minute précédente, écarquilla les yeux et partit en fou rire.

– Harry non plus ne va pas retourner à Poudlard, continua Ron. Il va passer le test d’aptitude des Auror. Mais il n’a pas besoin de passer ses ASPIC’s. Personne ne doute qu’il aurait eu un Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au moins.

– Et Robards serait bien trop heureux de l’avoir dans son département. 

Ron opina et jeta un coup d’œil à son meilleur ami. Le concerné s’était installé à quelques pas de lui et discutait avec Ginny : à voir leurs mines enflammées, il s’agissait de Quidditch. Les voir en couple lui procurait toujours une sensation étrange, mais il s’y faisait de mieux en mieux. 

– Tu as décidé si tu y retournais, toi ?

– Pas encore. J’aimerais passer les ASPIC’s en août avec les autres Septième Année, puisqu’ils ont été décalés, mais je n’aurais pas le temps si je vais en Australie. Donc peut-être que je referais une année avec Ginny. 

– Si… Quand tu iras en Australie, je pourrais t’accompagner ? demanda le jeune adulte, hésitant, sans la regarder. 

Hermione se redressa et le contempla avec douceur. 

– Tu veux rencontrer mes parents, Ronnie ? 

Le concerné balbutia quelque chose entre « Tu connais bien les miens » et « Seulement si tu en as envie ». La tendresse dans les yeux de Hermione s’intensifia et elle lui donna un baiser sur la tempe, disant :

– Je te charrie. Bien sûr que tu pourras venir. 

Après quoi ils restèrent silencieux, profitant seulement de la présence de l’autre. Ron, observant le petit groupe allongé dans l’herbe, remarqua que Bill et Charlie étaient en grande conversation avec Harry, sourcils froncés. Le brun leur lança un regard qui sonnait comme un appel à l’aide, aussi le couple se leva-t-il, à la rescousse de son meilleur ami.

Bill leur décrivit la situation en deux mots : Gringotts cherchait le dragon qui leur avait permis de s’échapper. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent écarlate et l’air gêné de Harry contamina leurs visages. 

– Il faudrait sans doute qu’on raconte toute l’histoire, fit-il. 


	2. Charlie

La nuit était tombée. Les lampes dispersées dans l’herbe éclairaient le jardin d’une ambiance tamisée, chaleureuse. Les couverts du dîner étaient retournés en cuisine mais les tables étaient restées, accueillant les jeux de cartes et les discussions de la famille Weasley. Ici, Ron, Hermione et Harry discutaient à Cognards rompus. Là, Ginny écoutait Fleur lui décrire l’Allée de l’Enchanteur et s’empressait de la questionner sur les boutiques de Quidditch françaises. Quelques sièges plus loin, Angelina imaginait toutes sortes d’objets farceurs pour réconforter Georges qui se prit doucement au jeu. Dans un coin, Bill et Charlie réfléchissaient à mi-voix : ils ressassaient les détails du récit de Harry, si absorbés qu’ils n’avaient pas vu passer la soirée. Et au centre de ces têtes plus ou moins rousses, Molly et Arthur regardaient leurs enfants avec bienveillance. 

La mort est un ensemble de blessures et de regrets. Ne plus revoir l’être aimé, ne plus partager de regards, de rires, se dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes, si on avait réagi plus vite, si on avait prévu, si… Faire son deuil est une suite de pas de Botruc, minuscules, maladroits, sans trop savoir s’il existe une bonne direction. 

Ce moment était un pas et, pour cette raison, demandait à être chéri. Le couple sentait la douleur, comme un trou dans la poitrine, et la sentirait toujours. Elle était souvent trop vive pour qu’il pût penser à autre chose qu’à l’absence de Fred mais, discrètement mêlé à elle, se trouvait le soulagement d’en avoir fini et de savoir les autres en bonne santé. 

Arthur regarda Molly et Molly prit la main d’Arthur. C’était une époque étrange, coincée entre un passé de mort et un futur incertain. 

Bill et Charlie se levèrent – le premier avait l’air étrangement soulagé – et se dirigèrent rapidement vers les étages du Terrier. Une fois de plus, la vie des enfants prenait le pas sur les songes des parents. Charlie attrapa une plume et un carnet à la couverture écailleuse dans sa chambre, et les frères redescendirent dans le jardin, près du reste de la portée. 

– Il est près de minuit en Roumanie, dit l’éleveur, écrivant quelques phrases en roumain. Ça m’étonnerait que Mirela lise le message avant demain. 

– Si tu pouvais éviter de trop entrer dans les détails par écrit, demanda l’autre. Les gobelins de Gringotts n’aiment pas vraiment que leurs problèmes soient ébruités.

– Pas de problème. Je lui explique juste que j’ai besoin de lui parler pour une mission en Europe de l’ouest. 

Il apposa le point final, signa, et referma le carnet. Bill haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi pas seulement l’Angleterre ?

– Le dragon s’est enfui il y a près d’un mois. Si on a de la chance, c’est un Vert gallois ou un Noir des Hébrides qui voulait juste retrouver son habitat naturel et qui n’est pas sorti de Grande-Bretagne. Mais s’il a décidé de voyager… supposa-t-il en grimaçant. On ne sait pas à quelle vitesse il vole, ce serait déjà bien s’il restait en Europe. 

Bill acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait à Grisgel que le dragon se trouvait en Iran, au Niger, ou pire : au Canada ou en Chine !

~

Le lendemain matin, Bill fut réveillé par une voix : Charlie l’appelait doucement, essayant de ne pas déranger les plus jeunes qui dormaient encore. Un geste montrant le carnet, un signe de tête vers le couloir : il comprit, malgré ses yeux embués, et suivit son cadet.

– Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il. 

– Six heures. Mirela voulait nous parler avant de faire le tour des enclos. 

Le bruit feutré de leurs pieds nus sur le parquet se poursuivit dans l’escalier étroit. Le soleil juste levé traçait des ombres étranges sous les cadres et les marches de bois, leur donnant un air biscornu. Charlie poussa la porte de son ancienne chambre et dégagea les malles qui encombraient l’espace. Il s’agenouilla devant la cheminée et, bientôt, une tête apparut au milieu de flammes vertes. La femme avait un visage ridé et barré de cicatrices. Ses cheveux bruns, bouclés, blanchissaient aux racines. Elle dit quelque chose, mais Bill ne put comprendre que des ‘r’ roulés et le prénom de don frère. Le voyant hésiter, la sorcière roumaine s’arrêta et agita sa baguette dans l’âtre. 

– J’oublie sans cesse ces sorts de traduction, dit-elle avec un accent anglais aussi soudain que parfait. Je suis Mirela Lupesco, la directrice du refuge de Craiova. Vous avez un problème avec un dragon ? 

Après s’être présenté, Bill lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

– Gringotts préfèrerait que Charlie s’en occupe, conclut-il. L’enquête pourrait impliquer certains secrets sur la protection de la banque et… 

– Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, monsieur Weasley. Vos supérieurs comptent mettre un seul éleveur pour chercher un dragon ? 

– Un seul éleveur extérieur, assura le briseur de sorts, mal à l’aise. Gringotts craint un nouveau cambriolage et veut limiter ses contacts, mais sa propre équipe de soigneurs est déjà occupée à la banque et ne peut pas voyager. Charlie se chargerait de retrouver le dragon et les autres de la capture. 

– S’ils veulent limiter les contacts, pourquoi faire confiance à un éleveur qui travaille à l’autre bout de l’Europe ?

– Charlie a fait ses preuves avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. De plus, je sers en quelque sort de garant : ils ont confiance en moi pour le dissuader de les tromper. Et si cela ne suffit pas, la menace de me faire perdre mon emploi devrait le retenir d’être malhonnête. 

– Si j’accepte, questionna la directrice après une courte réflexion, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? J’ai besoin de toi en septembre, Rick prend ses vacances à ce moment-là.

– Ce qui nous laisse trois mois, avança Charlie. Il faut trouver le dragon et le remettre aux soigneurs de Gringotts. Ils ont juste besoin d’une personne libre de ses mouvements, qui n’a pas à surveiller les dragons restés à la banque. Je serai là en septembre et si jamais la mission s’avère plus longue… Seul Rick sera absent, l’équipe ne sera pas en sous-effectif. 

– Mais tu sais à quel point l’administration peut être compliquée. Si ce dragon a la moindre égratignure, tu seras enseveli sous les parchemins. 

– Comme l’a dit Charlie, Gringotts a sa propre équipe de soigneurs. Il n’aura pas à gérer ce genre de situations. 

– Mais si cette équipe est trop occupée à la banque pour se déplacer ? fit l’éleveuse, sourcils froncés.

– Les soigneurs de la banque ne se déplacerons pas mais pourront s’occuper de l’administratif, expliqua Bill. Des Oubliators iront avec lui pour l’aider avec les recherches. Il s’agit seulement de suivre les traces du dragon pour le retrouver et l’immobiliser. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, Gringotts se chargera de la capture. 

Charlie jeta un regard étonné à son frère mais ne dit rien. 

– Charlie devra quand même arpenter le continent. Que se passera-t-il si le dragon est introuvable ? 

– Dans ce cas, les recherches seront abandonnées. Gringotts achètera un autre dragon.

L’éleveuse Lupesco prit un moment pour réfléchir à leur requête, mais s’il y avait une chose à laquelle les Weasley étaient doués, c’était bien obtenir ce qu’ils voulaient : Bill dardait sur elle son regard assuré et sérieux, et Charlie l’implorait des yeux. L’envie de son protégé la fit flancher :

– C’est d’accord. Je vous envoie les parchemins nécessaires par hibou. Mais Charlie, ajouta-t-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt sévère, n’oublie pas que tu fais partie de mon équipe avant tout. 

Les flammes s’éteignirent sur quelques dernières politesses. 

– Elle a l’air assez protective, dit Bill en redescendant. 

Ils s’installèrent dans la cuisine, chacun une boisson chaude dans les mains. La maisonnée dormait toujours.

– C’est elle qui m’a formé. En fait, elle est là depuis que je suis arrivé, et elle a toujours plus ou moins veillé sur l’équipe… Je suppose qu’elle veut juste le meilleur pour nous. 

– Même en dehors de la mission : elle semblait prête à te défendre devant Gringotts quand j’ai dit que le fait qu’on soit frères les arrangeait. Et elle tu tutoie.

– Mmh. On est tous proches les uns des autres, ça crée des liens de vivre ensemble, isolés de toute ville…

– Y compris des liens très proches ? répondit-il pour le taquiner. 

Charlie se força à garder une expression neutre. Son célibat était une blague appréciée dans la famille depuis le mariage de l’aîné – comme si c’était censé être son tour ou quelque chose du genre. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas le prendre mal ; mais leur insistance faisait mal quand même. Il avala une gorgée de thé pour faire passer l’amertume. 

– Tu sais quand tu as dit que je devais permettre à Gringotts de capturer le dragon, commença-t-il pour changer de sujet. Ils savent qu’un dragon est supposé vivre en plein air et non attachés dans les sous-sols d’une banque, n’est-ce pas ? 

– Bien sûr ! Les salles des coffres ne seraient pas protégées par des dragons si c’était illégal. 

Charlie marmonna quelque chose à propos de la loi britannique qui n’était pas des plus avancées, et ce fut Bill qui changea de sujet. La récente défaite de Tu-Sais… non, de Voldemort, et l’arrestation des Mangemort était un terrain bien plus sûr.


	3. Mary

Le bruit du Transplanage déchira l’air silencieux de la prairie, faisant s’envoler quelques insectes apeurés. Charlie jeta un regard circulaire.

Le premier service que Gringotts lui avait demandé était de se rendre à cet endroit précis : là où le Trio avait vu le dragon pour la dernière fois. La conversation avec les soigneurs de la banque avait été parmi les plus irréelles et décevantes de sa vie. L’équipe n’avait pas eu la jugeote de marquer le dragon ! Les sortilèges de traçage étaient la première chose que le Weasley avait apprise en arrivant en Roumanie, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, et pourtant cette équipe qualifiée et expérimentée ne s’en était pas donné la peine parce que « enfin, monsieur Weasley ! Ce dragon est né dans la banque, et nous avons pris soin de ne pas lui montrer le monde extérieur, pour qu’il s’adapte mieux à la vie en sous-sols. Il n’avait aucune raison de sortir, pourquoi l’aurions-nous marqué ? ». Il n’osait même pas imaginer combien de dragons ces éleveurs – ces bras-cassés – avaient en charge, à qui ils avaient fait subir le même traitement. Rien qu’à y penser, il sentait sa mâchoire se crisper et le sang affluer à ses tempes.

Sans compter qu’il devait arpenter le pays sans indication aucune. Avaient-ils eu leur diplôme chez Zonko ?!

– Vous êtes en train de vous énerver.

L’Oubliator McDonald, son binôme pour cette mission, le regardait de cet air ironique dont son visage avait si souvent pris les traits durant les deux premiers jours de leur collaboration – mais, jusqu’à présent, son acidité avait visé ses interlocuteurs, pas lui.

– En fait, depuis notre visite à Gringotts hier, vous semblez ruminer les mêmes pensées, poursuivit Mary, sans prêter attention à sa surprise. Alors, j’ai assisté aux mêmes explications que vous et je vois bien que ce n’est pas la vie que les dragons ont habituellement mais, hey ! si on sauvait celui-là avant de se concentrer sur les autres ? Parce que, bien que vos théories sur Zonko soient fascinantes à écouter – et je suis certaine que cette prairie que vous piétinez sera d’accord avec moi – j’ai toujours trouvé plus agréable de bosser avec la positive attitude…

Le sourcil droit de Charlie avait profité de cette tirade pour jouer aux montagnes russes : il s’était arqué progressivement, toujours plus haut sur son front, jusqu’à retomber avec les derniers mots en une ligne blasée. Il prit une inspiration. 

– Vous savez, j’ai vu des dragons naître, voler après des papillons, sursauter en brûlant leurs premiers brins d’herbe, dormir sous les ailes de leurs parents, passer de la taille d’un poing à celle d’une maison, gagner leur liberté et, des années plus tard, reconnaître l’équipe qui les avait élevés. Ces créatures ne sont pas faites pour Londres, croyez-moi. 

– Je ne voulais pas être intrusive, toutes mes excuses…

– J’ai aussi l’habitude de travailler en équipe, et je sais qu’un partenaire de mauvaise humeur peut devenir très dur à supporter. Donc, je m’excuse pour mon caractère de ces deux jours. Je vais essayer d’avoir une attitude positive, comme vous dites…

– La positive attitude. 

– Exactement. Bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure période pour arpenter l’Europe. 

Tout en discutant, Charlie avait avancé le long de la berge du lac. Le dragon s’était enfui le premier mai, on était le quatre juin : pour peu qu’il n’y ait pas eu trop d’animaux, l’éleveur pouvait encore espérer trouver une empreinte, ou un cadavre de poisson, qui prouverait son passage. Les Gobelins ne faisaient pas tellement confiance au récit de son frère, Hermione et Harry, mais c’était compréhensible. Qui ferait confiance à trois personnes qui viennent de vous cambrioler ?

Ses habits moldus rendaient sa démarche étrange et inconfortable, lui faisant regretter sa tunique sorcière – mais la zone était moldue et il devait conserver les apparences… Mary marchait à ses côtés, vêtue à la même mode que lui. Officiellement, si quelqu’un venait les questionner, le duo s’offrait une virée pêche. Même s’il avait certainement l’air bizarre à patauger dans les roseaux. 

Pendant une poignée de minutes, on n’entendit plus que les chuintements des bottes en caoutchouc et le sifflement du vent. L’endroit était réellement magnifique : une plaine verdoyante coincée entre deux montagnes, comme seules les Highlands savaient en faire. Le soleil déclinant auréolait le décor d’une chaude lumière. Un soupçon d’odeur âcre ajoutait du piquant à l’atmosphère immobile. 

Encore quelques pas. Charlie poussait roseaux et herbe haute à tour de bras, mais le chemin tracé tant bien que mal se refermait inlassablement derrière lui. L’odeur gagnait en puissance et leur arracha quelques toussotements. Puis, une chaussure buta contre quelque chose de mou. Il laissa échapper un hoquet. 

– Qu’est-ce que ?! 

Vérifiant les alentours – déserts – le soigneur extirpa sa baguette de la poche de son jean et jeta un sortilège pour écarter les plantes, pendant que Mary les rendait invisibles d’un sort Repousse-Moldu. La carcasse d’un poisson apparut dans la verdure, dépouillée de sa chair. La vue acheva de rendre la senteur insupportable, les ex-Gryffondor eurent besoin d’un enchantement de Têtenbulle pour respirer normalement. 

Fouillant de la pointe de sa botte, le roux remarqua un fragment d’écaille entre des arêtes déchiquetées. Il le ramassa soigneusement, l’inspecta des yeux puis l’enveloppa dans une bande de tissu qu’il mit dans sa sacoche. S’agenouillant – Mary réprima un frisson de dégoût mais lui y était habitué – il fit de même avec quelques crins grisés avant d’indiquer, d’un signe de tête à sa partenaire, qu’il avait récupéré le nécessaire. Ils s’éloignèrent avec soulagement. 

– On devrait peut-être enlever le cadavre de poisson ? suggéra la brune. Il risque d’attirer des rapaces, et des questions. Il n’est pas censé y avoir de si gros prédateurs ici. 

– Pas tout de suite, je veux d’abord en parler à Gringotts. Si mes preuves ne leur suffisent pas, je vais devoir en chercher d’autres... 

S’asseyant sur une large pierre, il sortit du sac magiquement agrandi une loupe et un carnet épais. Les pages jaunies et éprouvées recensaient tous les types d’écailles et de poils en fonction des espèces de dragons, dessins à l’appui. Charlie examina ses deux trouvailles, prenant garde à ne pas les abîmer, tandis que Mary observait sa minutie. Il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience mais marmonnait en les inspectant sous toutes les coutures, et les pages tournaient à mesure qu’il marmonnait, s’arrêtaient sur une illustration quand il hésitait et reprenaient leur course si ce n’était pas la bonne. Elles lui présentèrent finalement le croquis d’une écaille grise métallique, pointue et coupante, assortie à des crins longs et pâles. Tracé à l’encre noire, la section portait le titre de « Pansedefer ukrainien ». 

– Génial. L’un des dragons les plus grands, lourds et dangereux. Ça va être de la tarte de le rattraper sans se faire voir, tiens. 

– Hep ! Positive attitude : au moins l’Ukraine est en Europe, ce qui va faciliter les démarches pour voyager. 

Un profond soupir lui répondit. 

– En espérant qu’il soit né en Ukraine et que son instinct lui dicte d’y retourner… Je vais appeler Gringotts, on verra ce que leur équipe en dit. 

Il récupéra dans la sacoche un miroir à double-sens et articula le nom de Râman. Son visage resta suspendu sur la glace durant plusieurs secondes, puis un autre dissipa son image… Pas celui auquel il s’attendait. 

– Bonsoir monsieur Weasley, dit le jeune adulte à l’accent mexicain et à la coiffure impeccable. Je suis Sacha Perez. Râman nourrit les dragons actuellement, vous voulez que je lui demande de vous recontacter après sa tournée ? 

– Je veux bien merci. Dites-lui aussi que nous avons trouvé les traces d’un Pansedefer ukrainien près du lac, ça correspond à votre dragon ? 

– Gris métallique, poils longs, des reflets rosés sur les écailles ? Dix-huit mètres de long ?

– Oui. J’ai un fragment d’écaille d’une dizaine de centimètres, entière elle doit mesurer dans les trente… Dix-huit mètres me paraissent raisonnables. 

– Bien, parfait. C’est sans doute Kitty. Il n’y a pas trouze mille dragons dans cette zone. Merci beaucoup, je transmets le message, bonne chance et bonne soirée ! 

La surface de verre lui renvoya à nouveau son propre portrait. 

– Kitty ? répéta-t-il, incrédule, en direction de Mary. Merlin, le dragon s’appelle Kitty ? 

– Il doit y avoir quelqu’un avec un humour douteux, et une bonne culture moldue, dans l’équipe. Hello Kitty est une petite chatte humanisée, très mignonne, qui apparaît dans des dessins animés moldus, expliqua-t-elle en voyant qu’il ne comprenait pas la référence. 

Le sourcil de Charlie recommença à escalader son front mais, cette fois, son visage s’ornait d’un sourire. 

Le soleil entamant sa descente derrière les pics rocheux, Charlie et Mary décidèrent de monter leur camp. Deux tentes sorcières un peu exiguës, d’une ridicule facilité à monter, entourées d’une pelote de sortilèges visant à les fondre dans le décor. Un tas de brindilles magiquement enflammé, sur lequel chauffait leurs gamelles de pâtes et un thermos de chocolat chaud. Leurs deux silhouettes avaient été enroulées dans des plaids molletonneux – une niaiserie rouge marquée « Home sweet home » faite main et roussie par endroits pour Charlie, et un bazar à l’effigie d’un groupe de rock des années soixante-dix sur lequel plusieurs personnes avaient dessiné pour Mary. 

Le soigneur finit par recevoir un appel de Râman qui donnait sa confirmation, et les autorisait à poursuivre leur voyage. Il n’obtint aucune information utile sur une destination possible, mais l’heure avancée le convainquit d’attendre le lendemain pour tenter quelque chose. 

Il profita des restes de sa soirée – une ambiance paisible à laquelle il n’était plus habitué. L’Oubliator fit adroitement léviter la carcasse odorante dans le lac, les débarrassant de la puanteur, et les éclaboussures sonores marquèrent le moment d’aller se coucher.


	4. Neville

Charlie prit le paquet d’enveloppes. Le hibou, ravi d’être allégé des lettres qui l’avaient fait pencher à gauche pendant son voyage, hulula joyeusement et picora les miamhibou que l’éleveur lui tendait. 

Le jeune adulte découvrit avec émotion l’écriture de chacun des membres de sa famille. D’ordinaire, une seule missive suffisait à prendre des nouvelles ; que chacun de ses frères et sœur lui eut écrit de son côté le toucha, un mélange d’affection inébranlable et de tristesse. Les Weasley ne supportaient pas de voir un des leurs loin, d’autant plus dans ce contexte, et l’abreuvaient de lettres pour le rapprocher un peu du foyer. 

Son cœur s’allégea finalement, après l’interminable journée administrative qu’il avait passée. Entre les accords qu’ils devaient avoir de Gringotts, ceux d’Ukraine et son carnet d’adresses qu’il avait écumé, nom après nom, dans l’espoir que quelqu’un ait aperçu son dragon, il avait passé la dernière dizaine d’heures devant son miroir à double-sens. Sa tête était douloureuse et il aurait pu jurer que l’excès de sortilèges de traduction avait fini par enrouer sa gorge… Mais il avait finalement sa petite étincelle de réconfort entre les lignes. 

_« Nous avons joué au Quidditch cet après-midi. Angelina, Georges, Lee et Harry contre Bill, Ron, Fleur et moi. Percy et Hermione ont arbitré. J’aurais bien voulu les faire monter sur un balai, pour une fois – Hermione a failli céder ! – mais voir Angelina faire des loopings sur ton Brossdur n’a pas été un argument convaincant. Ça fait vraiment du bien de se vider la tête, comme ça. J’ai même cru, une ou deux fois, que Georges allait sourire ! Par contre, on le tient aussi éloigné que possible de la réserve – il risquerait de voir le balai rangé à côté du sien, qui risque de ne plus être décroché de sitôt… Déjà qu’il n’a pas encore réussi à aller dans sa chambre… »_

Un bruit de claquement de porte, suivi d’un soupir, lui indiqua que McDonald se trouvait dans le même état que lui : rendue amorphe par l’attente des accords administratifs. Le cas de Kitty était particulièrement complexe, impliquant à la fois les draconologues de la banque, la réserve nationale d’Ukraine, celle d’Angleterre auprès de laquelle il était enregistré et celle de Roumanie dont dépendait Charlie – et même s’il n’intervenait pas en tant que tel, un échec aurait de regrettables conséquences pour ses collègues. 

_« Tu nous manques, mon chéri. Ne te laisse pas trop accaparer par ces dragons, reviens-nous vite. N’y a-t-il pas de congés dans ce genre de circonstances ? Je suis certaine que Gringotts a plein d’éleveurs qui seraient ravis de quitter les sous-sols de Londres pour vadrouiller dans la campagne. Bill m’a bien dit que tu lui rendais service, mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il faut que ce soit toi… Septembre semblait déjà arriver si vite ! Ne veux-tu pas te trouver un poste au Royaume-Uni ? Cela me rassurerait tellement que tu sois proche de la maison, et toute la famille pourrait te voir ! »_

Une odeur de café noir envahit rapidement la kitchenette de la tente. Un rapide coup d’œil vers sa coéquipière : elle sirotait sa boisson chaude, le regard vague, adossée au plan de travail décoloré. Sur son visage, se mêlaient amour et mélancolie, douceur et résignation. Il se retint de poser une question, certain que si elle souhaitait se confier, elle le ferait d’elle-même. Il avait appris – à ses dépens – que s’interroger sur les moments d’intimité que la cohabitation laissait entrevoir, n’était pas forcément bon. C’est quand les barrières physiques sont floues que le jardin secret est le plus important… Et il appréciait trop sa lecture pour l’arrêter de son plein gré. 

_« Tu savais que Perce était ami avec Oliver Dubois ? Oui oui, le même gardien qui adorait se lancer dans des discours avant les matchs, même si c’était le rôle du capitaine. Il est passé au Terrier ce soir. C’est la première fois que je vois Percy manigancer quelque chose – ils étaient en pleine discussion après le dîner et se sont isolés dans le jardin, je crois qu’ils avaient même lancé un silencio car Angelina et Georges n’ont rien pu entendre, et tu sais comme ces deux-là ont plus d’un tour dans leur sac. Ça s’est terminé avec Olivier qui a défié Ginny au Quidditch pour une histoire de loyauté à leurs équipes préférées. J’ai comme l’impression qu’il y a Niffleur sous roche… J’ai hâte d’être demain pour voir ce que donne notre préfet-en-chef favori lorsqu’il se met à planifier en secret. Sinon, Fleur a joué avec nous tout à l’heure et les autres avaient l’air de la redécouvrir entièrement… Alors qu’elle a été membre de l’Ordre et championne au Tournoi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la voir voler est étonnant ! »_

Charlie avait beau être fait pour son métier, il ne désirait que les rejoindre. Sans la perspective de laisser un dragon en liberté, hors de contrôle, et susceptible de se blesser ou de se faire remarquer, il aurait envoyé valser Gringotts et serait rentré au Terrier. Si l’Angleterre lui avait longtemps donné l’impression d’étouffer, elle était une bouffée d’oxygène en cette période d’après-guerre. Mais sa conscience professionnelle était juste trop forte pour qu’il puisse lutter. 

Il replia soigneusement les feuilles qu’il avait achevées et les posa sur le côté, protégées par leurs enveloppes. Sa lecture l’avait revigoré et il se sentait prêt à chercher Kitty corps et âme, si cela pouvait lui permettre de rentrer plus vite. Il hésita même à appeler quelques personnes supplémentaires parmi ses contacts en Norvège, mais abandonna vite en voyant l’heure tardive. La seule chose productive qu’il pouvait faire était d’aller dormir. De toute façon, il devrait d’abord faire un point avec l’Oubliator McDonald, pour ne pas se renseigner plusieurs fois sur la même zone si ses connaissances à elle avaient déjà assuré que Kitty ne s’y trouvait pas. 

Alors il continua à naviguer parmi les lettres. En plus de celles de Ginny, de ses parents et de Bill qu’il avait lues, et celles de Ron, de Georges et de Percy qu’il gardait pour une heure plus décente – bien que la dernière l’intriguât au plus au point après le récit du briseur de sorts – il fut surpris de découvrir les écritures de Hagrid, de Luna et de Neville. 

L’éleveur était en bons termes avec le garde-chasse de Poudlard, et ne doutait pas qu’il s’intéressait à sa mission. La passion d’Hagrid pour les dragons n’était plus à prouver, alors celui qui s’était échappé de Gringotts… Il avait également l’habitude d’écrire à Luna pour échanger sur des créatures magiques et la magizoologie, comme dans leur enfance, quand ils exploraient les champs séparant leurs maisons à la recherche d’animaux. Il se sentait parfois comme le grand-frère qu’elle n’avait pas eu, et était ravi de la considérer comme une petite sœur. Mais Neville… Il le connaissait de vue, grâce à son amitié avec Ginny et Ron, lui avait parlé une ou deux fois de plantes de guérison qu’il utilisait à la réserve. Il lui semblait sympathique, mais ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter, ce qu’il attendait de lui. Que sa lettre arrive avec celles de sa famille était un hasard étrange. 

Ne prenant pas garde à la sonnerie du miroir de l’Oubliator, il céda à la curiosité et ouvrit l’enveloppe. Une odeur fraiche et légère s’en échappa aussitôt. 

– Weasley, est-ce que vous avez appelé la réserve d’Andalousie ? 

– Non, juste celle nationale d’Espagne, mais elle ne m’a rien signalé, répondit-il de sa voix la plus professionnelle. Pourquoi ? 

Par Merlin, il était minuit passé. Il voulait dormir – enfin, assouvir sa curiosité avec la lettre de Neville, puis dormir, et ne pas s’occuper de cette histoire avant le lendemain matin. 

McDonald se détacha de son miroir et leva vers lui un regard que toute nostalgie avait quitté. 

– Le bureau vient de m’apprendre qu’un Pansedefer ukrainien avait semé la panique sur le port de Malaga. Côté moldu en plus. D’après les équipes sur place, il porte un tatouage anglais… Elles ont appelé la réserve de Portsmouth, qui ne l’a jamais vu et a reporté le cas au Département de contrôle et régulation des Créatures Magiques. 

Charlie fut debout en un bond pour se saisir de son propre miroir. Il n’avait entendu personne à travers la glace pourtant… 

– Ah ! C’est bien vous qui cherchez un dragon quasi aveugle, aux griffes coupées et de toute évidence élevé en captivité ? 

Même sans sortilège de traduction, le vingtenaire aurait compris tout le mépris de son homologue hispanophone… Ce qui n’effaça rien au soulagement d’avoir trouvé Kitty. Enfin.

~

L’horloge affichait trois heures et Charlie avait arrêté de compter les tasses de café. Il en était à se demander si prendre une potion de l’Œil Vif était une bonne idée. La responsable de la réserve andalouse leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour neuf heures – il avait espéré un instant que l’affirmation de Grisgel qu’il n’aurait pas à voyager, juste à retrouver le dragon se vérifierait et que l’équipe de Gringotts s’occuperaient du reste… Mais il devrait lui aussi prendre le Portoloin dépêché en catastrophe par le Ministère. Devoir remplir une demande d’autorisation express l’avait aussi peu ravi que le secrétaire de nuit à qui il avait eu affaire.

Tout abandonner et laisser la banque se débrouiller avec ses propres erreurs était de plus en plus tentant. Savoir que tout cela aurait pu être évité si seulement leurs éleveurs avaient pensé à lancer un sortilège de traçage n’avait fait qu’augmenter sa frustration, et ses nerfs fragilisés par la fatigue retenaient à grand-peine sa colère. La nuit de cinq heures serait à n’en pas douter la goutte d’eau en trop. En imaginant qu’il arrive à s’endormir. 

Le draconologue enfouit son miroir sous une épaisse couche de vêtements, dans sa valise, fermée soigneusement. Hors de question que cette chose le dérangeât une seconde de plus. Il ne voulait plus le voir en peinture. Il s’installa sur son lit et alluma une lumière tamisée dans la chambre. Il reprit la lettre de Neville et les odeurs d’herbe fraîche réussirent enfin à l’apaiser. Il aurait presque pu se croire allongé dans le jardin du Terrier, entouré de sa famille, discutant simplement avec chacune de ces personnes qu’il admirait et aimait profondément. Les regards tendres de ses parents… La sérénité et le calme de Bill… Les parties d’échec de Ron… Les entraînements de Quidditch de Ginny… Les blagues de Fred et Georges… La chaleur douce… 

Au moment de se coucher, Mary McDonald trouva son coéquipier assoupi tout habillé, la lampe de chevet encore allumée et une lettre ouverte entre ses doigts sans force. Elle fut prise de pitié pour cet homme si jeune – l’orée de la vingtaine ! – qui avait traversé tant de souffrance et qui avait à peine droit à une pause. Un coup de baguette et il fut recouvert de couvertures, la lumière éteinte. Elle prit la lettre, voulut la poser sur le côté, quand son œil fut attiré par la signature. Neville Londubat : ce nom résonna douloureusement dans sa mémoire. 

Le fils d’Alice et de Frank… Alors qu’elle se faisait déjà violence pour ne pas lui demander des détails sur Harry Potter, sur le fils de Lily… Sa Natalie lui avait un peu parlé d’eux, mais elle était trop jeune pour en être proche. 

D’aucuns auraient pu penser qu’à trente-huit ans, elle saurait contenir son envie de savoir. La vérité était qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment pu faire le deuil de son amie, les personnes avec qui elle aurait pu partager sa peine étant prises dans les tourments de la guerre. Après Marlène et Dorcas, il avait fallu que ce soit Lily. Les proches qui lui restaient étaient, de leur côté, trop accaparés par la victoire pour soigner sa peine. Et voilà que l’écriture mal assurée d’un héros pas même adulte venait rouvrir des blessures à peine cicatrisées. 

Mais Weasley dormait, alors que tout sommeil l’avait définitivement quittée.

_« Cher Charlie,_

_J’ai appris pour ta mission. Ginny m’a dit que tu avais accepté dès que la réserve t’avait donné son accord… Ce n’est sûrement pas à moi de te dire cela, mais je ne suis plus à un risque près ces derniers temps : elle a envie que tu restes. Que le clan Weasley soit réuni au Terrier. Et, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais la famille n’est-elle pas importante dans ces cas-là ? Grand-mère dit qu’il faut rester soudé dans les moments de perte, sinon c’est comme si on perdait aussi ceux qui sont toujours là. Elle dit que les moldus ont raison en prônant que l’union fait la force. Avant l’A.D., je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais je comprends maintenant qu’il est plus facile de se battre pour rester debout, malgré le poids du deuil, quand d’autres personnes se battent à nos côtés pour les mêmes raisons. C’est comme si le poids était partagé : on a moins à porter._

_Enfin. Je n’avais pas vraiment prévu de te parler de vie et de mort… Grand-mère dit que j’ai grandi d’un coup, ne m’en veut pas, je ne voulais pas te faire la leçon ou quoi. Si je t’écris, c’est surtout parce que j’ai enfin trouvé ce qui n’allait pas avec mes plants de dictame : la terre du jardin est trop sèche pour eux. Je les ai empotés et ils poussent tranquillement. Je peux t’en envoyer des feuilles, c’est toujours bien quand il s’agit de dragons n’est-ce pas ? J’ai aussi prévu d’en broyer les tiges pour en retirer l’essence, alors si tu as besoin d’un flacon, n’hésite pas. C’est utile pour la potion régénérante… »_

La lettre continuait sur des notions de botanique et parfois, de potion. Mary la referma. Il était un adolescent, pas un fantôme. Le signe que le monde allait se relever de la guerre, pas une relique du passé.


	5. Percy

La tente et leurs valises avaient été mises en ordre, refermées et miniaturisées de sorte à tenir dans leurs sacs en bandoulière. Charlie lançait des sorts adroits pour faire disparaître les marques de leur passage : l’herbe aplatie, les cendres, les traces de pas dans la boue se volatilisaient les unes après les autres, comme les rayons colorés fusaient à rythme constant dans les airs. Il sentait, à chaque mouvement de bras, les lettres qui formaient une bosse épaisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. 

Sa tâche achevée, et les sortilèges repousse-moldus levés par McDonald, les deux collègues Transplanèrent. Adieu lande écossaise, lac, forêts et montagne, panoramas verts et humides. Le paysage se teinta rapidement des couleurs grises de Londres, la douce mélodie de la nature laissa place à la cacophonie des voitures, des voix et des talons claquants. 

Le duo atterrit devant le Ministère de la Magie, se coula dans la cabine téléphonique et navigua à travers les services jusqu’à débarquer à l’office des Portoloins. Une employée les guida dans une petite pièce exiguë, à l’ameublement disparate. Une table occupait le centre, sur laquelle trônait une théière fendillée. Dans le fond, se trouvait une armoire pleine à craquer d’objets divers – Charlie remarqua une vieille chaussette dépassant d’entre les battants qui ne fermaient plus, et fut content de ne pas avoir à agripper une telle chose : elle se serait à coup sûr délitée au moindre contact. 

– Vous partez à neuf heures seize précisément, annonça leur guide, Audrey Rudisha, dont la montre à gousset indiquait neuf heures cinq. 

Elle leur fit signer un formulaire administratif quelconque, examina la feuille, puis Charlie, puis la feuille, encore. 

– Seriez-vous, par hasard, de la famille de Percy Weasley ? Vous lui ressemblez, en tout cas. 

– Vous faites référence à la chevelure, ou aux taches de rousseur ? blagua-t-il. Je suis son frère aîné, Charlie, le numéro deux. Vous vous connaissez ? 

– Oui, on a fait un bout de nos études ensemble, avant de choisir nos départements. Mais il n’est plus venu au Ministère depuis la bataille de Poudlard… 

Les pièces du puzzle s’alignèrent dans l’esprit de Charlie et, alors qu’il n’avait pas réalisé jusqu’à présent le problème dans le comportement de Percy depuis la fin de la guerre, elles lui apportèrent l’éclairement. Percy avait toujours prêté attention aux avis des autres, avait toujours voulu plaire à son entourage – ou à ce qu’il croyait être l’avis de son entourage – plus que de raison. Il avait voulu être l’élève parfait de Poudlard, le fils modèle des Weasley, l’employé exemplaire du Ministère… Ce désir était ancré si profondément en lui que les ruptures n’en étaient que plus violentes, lorsqu’il comprenait que les attentes si strictes ne lui correspondaient plus. D’où la dispute violente et brutale avec sa famille quand il avait fallu choisir entre Dumbledore et Fudge. 

Charlie revoyait son cadet installé dans le jardin du Terrier avec le reste de leurs proches, s’acharnant à remonter le moral de Georges, à faire bonne figure. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce qu’avait été cette période pour lui, les allégeances qu’il avait dû se sentir obligé de renouveler… La bataille du 2 mai avait remis en question un gouvernement qu’il admirait tant. Son point de repère avait été détruit par la place centrale qu’avaient eue Harry, Dumbledore, l’Ordre. Par l’erreur de Fudge qu’il avait fait sienne… 

– Je crois que Percy va avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour se remettre de la guerre, expliqua-t-il, laconique, à son interlocutrice. Les choses ont été assez mouvementées pour lui. 

– Vous pourrez lui passer le bonjour et lui demander de revenir, pour moi ? Dites que c’est de la part d’Audrey, il comprendra. 

– Bien sûr. 

Le draconologue saisit la théière : il ne restait qu’une minute avant le départ. Pris d’une soudaine inspiration, il lança, repoussant fermement la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu’il aurait détesté que l’on fasse la même chose pour lui, et que son frère avait horreur que l’on se mêle de ses affaires : 

– S’il ne se décide pas à revenir, je vous écrirai. Que vous n’attendiez pas inutilement, au moins… Même si je suis certain qu’il serait ravi de vous revoir.

La salutation d’Audrey Rudisha disparut en même temps que le décor de l’office des Portoloins, et le jeune homme fut trop accaparé par les loopings de son estomac pour se préoccuper davantage des problèmes amicaux de son frangin.

Quand le monde redevint net, Charlie découvrit une grande salle de réunion, lumineuse et moderne. Une large baie vitrée donnait sur la mer ; son bleu limpide se mêlait à celui du ciel dépourvu de nuages. Quelques voiliers voguaient au loin. L’atmosphère semblait chargée de chaleur, de légèreté et de sérénité. Ce paysage s’opposait totalement à ceux auxquels il était habitué, mais n’en demeurait pas moins splendide. Un air neuf. 

Grâce aux sortilèges de traduction, il put saluer ses homologues – et comprendre que McDonald leur avait parlé via le miroir, juste avant de le prévenir. 

On les emmena directement voir Kitty, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le dragon était dans un enclos solitaire et se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, ses ailes enroulées autour de lui et son museau humant l’air salé. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand la petite équipe binationale arriva devant les barrières. 

Il était imposant et Charlie en eut le souffle coupé, comme à chaque fois qu’il découvrait une de ces créatures chéries. D’un gris pâle, il se serait fondu sans problème entre des rochers si la réserve en possédait. Il mesurait plusieurs dizaines de mètres, semblait peser plusieurs tonnes. Le plus remarquable était sans doute les épines qui hérissaient toute la longueur de son dos, jusqu’à la pointe de sa queue. 

Au-delà de son admiration, de son sentiment de majestuosité, Charlie sentit une goutte de pitié couler dans sa poitrine. Il était évident que Kitty avait été rendu aveugle : ses yeux, au lieu de rouler dans leurs orbites, ressemblaient à deux entailles, deux blessures. Le rouge de ses pupilles était à peine visible. Sous une des ailes décharnées, pointait une patte énorme, dont les griffes avaient été coupées à ras. Le bruit des voix devait, de plus, l’effrayer, car aussitôt que le Weasley voulut ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer qu’il prévenait Gringotts, les draconologues lui firent signe de se taire.

Ce n’était pas un traitement pour un dragon. Ce n’était pas un traitement pour un animal sauvage… Il se remémora les explications des éleveurs de la banque, comme ils faisaient naître leurs dragons sur place, ne leur montraient pas le monde extérieur pour les habituer aux sous-sols, et rangea son miroir dans sa poche. Il n’était même plus certain de vouloir appeler Gringotts. 

Peut-être une réserve roumaine accepterait de l’accueillir ? Un centre de soin ? 

McDonald lui lança un regard en biais, de toute évidence étonnée par l’air renfrogné qu’il affichait. Il garda les explications pour plus tard et suivit celle qui semblait être la cheffe d’équipe espagnole. Ses collègues retournèrent à leurs tâches et elle les mena vers le bâtiment qu’ils venaient à peine de quitter. Il était inhabituel que les examens des dragons soient aussi courts mais la guide semblait savoir ce qu’elle faisait, alors il ne la contredit pas. 

La porte du bureau se referma et les visages de la guide, Charlie et Mary aussi. Tout à coup, le moment était devenu sérieux. 

– Vous conviendrez que l’état de ce Pansedefer est assez peu commun. D’ordinaire, cette espèce est parmi les plus vives et les plus dangereuses, mais Kitty a été extrêmement facile à capturer, et se déplace à peine dans son enclos. Vous avez vu comme il a peur des humains ?

~

Charlie s’assit sur le bord de l’allée qui reliait le bâtiment principal de la réserve aux domaines des dragons. La mer lui faisait face, limpide et immobile. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et relâcha la pression de ses poumons. Dire que l’entretient s’était mal passé était un euphémisme. A tel point qu’il se demandait pourquoi défendre Gringotts lui avait tenu à cœur, tandis que la draconologue espagnole le questionnait sur la situation. La banque avait fait des erreurs. Il n’avait rien à gagner là-dedans, rien d’autre que sa conscience professionnelle et la promesse faite à Bill.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives, il prit une fois de plus son miroir à double-sens. Son frère était adossé à un arbre, vraisemblablement assis dans l’herbe à côté d’un autre frangin dont un bout du profil perçait sur le cadre. 

– Salut Perce. Tu as deux minutes pour un sujet administratif et compliqué ?

La voix de Georges, hors champs, lui lança des salutations qu’il retourna. Percy alla s’asseoir à l’écart, se composant immédiatement une expression neutre. 

– Tu veux que j’aille chercher Bill ?

– Non, c’est bon. Ecoute, je me doute que tu n’as pas toutes tes notes sur toi. Tu connais les lois en vigueur si une réserve espagnole veut porter plainte contre un organisme privé anglais, pour mauvais traitement à une créature magique ? Sachant que la législation n’est pas la même en Espagne qu’en Grande-Bretagne, que l’organisme respecte la loi britannique, mais que la créature a été retrouvée en Espagne ?

Percy masqua son hésitation en redressant ses lunettes.

– C’est difficile à dire. En général, les cas du département concernent les deux ministères, ou leurs organismes publics. On ne peut pas vraiment prendre de décisions pour un organisme privé. Normalement, on prend en compte la loi du pays où se trouve la créature magique. Si les deux réserves n’arrivent pas à coopérer, on peut servir d’arbitre pour trouver un arrangement. 

– Je doute que Gringotts accepte de venir au Ministère… 

– Ils n’ont pas bafoué de loi, n’est-ce pas ?

–Non, c’est juste que… Morgane, Perce, je n’aime pas dire du mal de collègues, mais cela ne serait jamais arrivée dans une réserve. Ce sont des bouses avec les dragons. Tu aurais vu…

Il lui résuma la situation en deux mots, sa discussion avec l’équipe de la banque et la visite qui venait de s’achever. 

– Donc tu as retrouvé le dragon, s’exclama Percy, le visage éclairé. C’est bon signe au moins, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser gérer cela tout seul maintenant ! 

– Ne le dis pas aux parents, s’il te plaît. C’est déjà assez difficile de ne pas être au Terrier avec vous et de devoir leur dire que je ne sais pas quand je rentre. Si maman apprend que je suis arrivé au bout du contrat mais que je ne peux pas lâcher l’affaire comme ça, elle va s’inquiéter encore plus…

Son cadet le sonda du regard mais ne dit rien.

– Tu veux que j’envoie une lettre au département ? Tu devrais apprécier le nouveau chef bien plus que Croupton… 

– Non, merci. Je vais voir ça avec Gringotts directement, Mary a l’habitude du politiquement correct, elle pourra m’aider même si ce n’est pas son boulot. 

– Mary ?

– Mary McDonald, l’Oubliator avec moi sur cette mission au cas où le dragon se serait fait repérer par des Moldus. Tu pourras dire à Harry de m’appeler, d’ailleurs ? Elle était amie avec sa mère à Poudlard, ça pourrait l’intéresser. 

– Pas de problème. Elle était dans l’Ordre ?

– Je crois qu’elle est restée du côté du Ministère pendant la guerre. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait perdu contact avec ses amis, je n’ai pas trop posé de questions…  
– Oh. 

– Sinon… J’ai croisé une certaine Audrey Rudisha aux Transports, elle te passe le bonjour. Et je crois qu’elle ne serait pas contre un déjeuner, un jour.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Percy dissimula son trouble à grande peine, chercha ses mots et poussa finalement en long soupir. Charlie remarqua que son cou commençait à rougir.

– Ne dis rien à maman, s’il te plaît…

– Seulement si tu ne lui dis pas que je partage une tente avec une collègue depuis une semaine !

Les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pendant guerre, ils avaient tous deux été persuadés que l’autre se trompait d’allégeance, aveuglé par les paroles d’un ministre sous Imperio ou d’un directeur mort. Alors que la reconstruction s’organisait, ils s’étaient réapprivoisés peu à peu, et l’aîné sut à cet instant qu’ils étaient redevenus la fratrie soudée de leur jeunesse. Qu’ils se lient sur les attentes romantiques de leur mère était d’autant plus significatif qu’ils étaient les prochains sur sa liste, mais certainement pas les plus impatients de porter une bague à leur doigt. 

Leurs pupilles se renvoyèrent l’étincelle de la compréhension mutuelle. Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	6. Hermione

– Comment peut-on savoir que le sortilège d’Amnésie n’a pas d’autres conséquences sur l’esprit ? Est-ce que les personnes oublietées sont suivies après le jet du sort ? 

– Cela dépend de la quantité de souvenirs à effacer. Pour les cas les plus importants, le département surveille les effets secondaires pendant quelques jours. Sinon, on connaît assez bien nos enchantements pour savoir qu’ils sont sans risque… 

McDonald se lança dans une explication détaillée des effets de l’Oubliettes sur la mémoire en fonction de l’importance sentimentale des souvenirs, et des rares exemples de troubles de la personnalité qui avaient pu être observés avant que la formule ne soit mise au point par Pernelle Flamel en 1652. Charlie ne put dire ce qui l’impressionnait le plus : retenir des faits historiques avec tant de précision que Mary pouvait les citer au jour près, ou que Hermione ait assez de questions sur les sortilèges et leur éthique pour alimenter toute une discussion. 

– L’enclos se trouve à gauche. Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous approcher de la grille, les êtres humains l’effraient.

Andrea, leur guide, jeune draconologue qui venait tout juste d’obtenir son diplôme, ouvrit la clôture qui séparait la partie réservée aux équipes de celle ouverte au public. Charlie longea pour la seconde fois ce sentier de sable, s’enfonçant dans la grande étendue d’herbe où les créatures évoluaient en semi-liberté. Plus il avançait et plus l’air était chargé de sel, comme pour marquer la prise de pouvoir de la nature. 

Pour la seconde fois, le deuxième des Weasley sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu’il arrivait devant l’espace réservé aux dragons solitaires, ceux qui avaient besoin de plus de soins, de plus de protection et qui ne pouvaient se mêler à leurs congénères. 

Les voix se turent soudainement. Ron, Hermione et Harry regardaient Kitty, bouches entrouvertes et yeux écarquillés. Un mélange d’horreur et de tristesse les stupéfiait. 

– C’est celui qui nous a permis de nous enfuir, constata Harry, sans y croire. Dire qu’il a défoncé le plafond de Gringotts et a volé plusieurs kilomètres en nous portant sur son dos… 

– Par Merlin, souffla Ron. Il était vraiment dans cet état lorsqu’on l’a libéré ? 

Le soigneur sentait le regard d’Andrea peser sur sa nuque. Les prunelles brunes guettaient leurs réactions, examinaient leurs émotions. C’était un test, comprit-il. Un test pour vérifier que le Trio montrait de l’empathie envers ces animaux. L’après-midi, quand la directrice les convoquerait séparément dans son bureau et les questionnerait sur la libération de Kitty, elle écouterait leurs réponses à travers le filtre de leurs expressions incrédules. 

Lorsque le groupe tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers le bâtiment principal, Charlie réalisa que cette réserve imaginait sans doute les britanniques irresponsables, incapables de prendre soin d’un être vivant.

Après tout, c’était dans ce pays que voler un œuf à une dragonne avait fait l’objet d’une compétition…

~

Son frère, Harry et Hermione ne venaient que pour la journée : une parenthèse dans cette mission qui lui faisait du bien. La directrice était lassée des réponses vagues de Gringotts qui se préoccupait trop peu du bien-être de leurs dragons à son goût. Elle avait bien compris que la banque ne souhaitait que récupérer son gardien de coffres-forts, et s’était résolue à obtenir ses renseignements ailleurs… A savoir auprès des seules personnes qui aient jamais cambriolé les lieux. Elle tâtait le terrain, espérant sans doute prouver que Kitty ne s’était pas blessé uniquement en passant à travers le plafond, comme l’équipe en charge le clamait.

Pourtant, Ron lui assurait que tout était allé tellement vite, entre le gobelin qui criait au voleur et les sortilèges qui fusaient, qu’il n’avait rien eu le temps de voir. Les questions éthiques l’intéressaient depuis qu’il était revenu de l’enclos, mais il n’allait pas se risquer à prendre parti, pas plus que Harry et Hermione. 

Et puis les deux frangins avaient bien d’autres choses à se raconter que des débats législatifs. Ils parlaient de Quidditch, d’animaux, de l’Ordre et de l’A.D sur laquelle Charlie avait de nombreuses questions. Ron lui parla même des elfes de maison ce qui, une fois la surprise passée, les lança dans un débat sur le devoir de se battre pour des gens qui ne voulaient pas la bataille. 

Ron avait grandi, il ne cessait de s’en faire la remarque depuis que la guerre s’était achevée. Vivant en Roumanie, il n’était pas le mieux pour placer pour assister à l’évolution de ses frères et sœur, mais ce changement-là était plus brusque que tous ceux qu’il avait eu auparavant, lorsqu’il rentrait pour les vacances. 

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement son regard à lui qui s’était modifié. Après tout, son frère était devenu un héros de guerre. Tous les évènements extraordinaires qu’il avait vécus pendant sa scolarité et qui les avaient ébahis lorsqu’il les racontait, s’inscrivaient finalement dans quelque chose de bien plus grand. Quelque chose qui avait sauvé des milliers de vies. 

– En général c’est des tours de cartes, mais certains tours sont plus extrêmes. Un des magiciens les plus célèbres, Houdini, s’échappait de malles emplies d’eau, fermées et enchaînées.

Relevant la tête, Charlie vit le Trio qui revenait de son entretien avec la directrice. Il poussa ses livres de magizoologie pour leur faire de la place à la table.

– On ne peut pas mettre ça dans la boutique ! Les enfants vont se blesser, et les adultes peuvent en sortir en Transplanant. 

– Les cartes sont plus pratiques à vendre à des sorciers, lança McDonald sans lever la tête de ses papiers. On peut facilement varier les tours, et certains sont plus faciles à apprendre. 

Devant les sourcils interrogateurs, elle ajouta : 

– Mon père est moldu, il m’a appris quelques tours. 

– Vous pouvez nous en montrer un ?  
Avant que l’Oubliator ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un hibou vint se poser près d’elle, envoyant valser les travaux amoncelés sur la table. Le soigneur rattrapa de justesse la biographie de Gondoline Oliphant qui piquait dangereusement vers le sol en terre.

– Ah ! Voilà Effets et contre-sorts du sortilège d’oubli. Et là ce sont des articles écrits par des collègues, sur l’Oubliettes. Ils vont être un peu plus compliqués à lire, mais pourraient vous être utiles je crois… 

– Merci, par Morgane ! 

Hermione prit les ouvrages à toute vitesse, et se plongea immédiatement dedans, tournant fiévreusement les pages. Ses amis la regardaient avec compassion, l’air soudainement grave. Harry en prit un pour l’aider dans ses recherches, et Ron allait faire de même, mais Charlie le retint. Pudique, McDonald se concentra sur son courrier personnel.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Hermione ? chuchota-t-il. Elle n’a fait que parler d’amnésie depuis qu’elle est arrivée. 

– C’est… 

Une grande inspiration. En quelques mots, il lui raconta comment Hermione avait voulu mettre ses parents en sécurité pendant la guerre. Comment elle avait effacé de leurs mémoires toutes traces de sa vie, du monde magique, comment elle leur avait façonné une nouvelle personnalité. L’Australie. Elle les avait envoyés en Australie. 

– Elle n’avait pas prévu de contre-sort avant de leur effacer la mémoire ?

– Si, celui pour annuler l’Oubliettes. Pas ceux pour contrer les effets secondaires… Et elle veut être sûre que tout soit parfaitement préparé avant d’y retourner, parce que si ça ne marche pas... 

Ron s’étrangla et Charlie sentit un poids lui tomber sur le cœur. Si ça ne marchait pas, ses parents ne se rappelleraient jamais leur fille. Elle serait comme orpheline.

– Elle a écrit à Pomfresh ? Flitwick ? Ou Sainte Mangouste ? Elle peut les faire transférer à l’hôpital si la situation est trop grave.

– Maman lui a conseillé la même chose. Mais elle voudrait éviter les questions des médicomages, ce n’est pas très légal de toucher à la mémoire des gens. 

– Elle n’avait pas d’autorisation du Ministère, comprit-il. Cela dit, vu la personne qui tirait les ficelles à ce moment-là, en demander une serait revenu à se faire ficher.

– Je sais. Si, dans le pire des cas, ça se finit devant le Magenmagot, Percy a dit qu’elle pouvait plaider une situation atténuante. D’après lui, être l’une des trois personnes qui a pourchassé Voldemort est pas mal pour attirer la clémence des juges. 

La tentative d’ironie ne le fit pas sourire. 

– Trop tôt ? 

– Pour rire de l’année où vous avez disparu de la circulation ? 

Il haussa les épaules. 

– Disons qu’il y a des façons plus joyeuses de marquer sa majorité. Et que vous nous avez fait sacrément peur, tous les trois. Mais je vais finir par me faire à l’idée que tu ferais un meilleur Auror que toute la famille réunie, sans même avoir besoin de passer tes Aspic. 

Il avait glissé le compliment l’air de rien, mais n’en pensait pas moins. Son petit frère avait gagné en confiance en lui, mais il avait encore besoin qu’on le pousse pour oser.

Hermione et Harry prenaient toujours des notes, McDonald avait quitté la terrasse depuis un moment.

– Si les sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas, elle pensait chercher du côté des potions, souffla-t-il après un temps.

– Elle connaît de bon potionnistes, en dehors de Sainte Mangouste ? 

– Pas vraiment. A part Slughorn – mais on ne lui fait pas tellement confiance pour garder un secret – le meilleur qu’on connaît est Draco Malefoy. 

– Je vais quand même essayer de trouver la solution par moi-même ! lança Hermione sans lever la tête.

– Vous pensez qu’il sera à Poudlard à la rentrée ? intervint Harry.

– Qui ça, Malefoy ? grogna Ron. Ça m’est égal, je ne tiens pas à croiser un gars qui s’est moqué de ma famille et des moldus pendant six ans, peu importe à quel point il ait changé. 

– Cela signifie que tu veux retourner à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Je ne sais toujours pas… 

– Si ce n’est pas à Poudlard, on risque de le croiser au Ministère, dit Harry. Il va y avoir les procès de ses parents bientôt. 

– Quel rapport avec nous ?

– Je vais aller témoigner pour Narcissa. Elle m’a sauvé la vie en mentant à Voldemort…

– Elle l’a fait pour protéger son fils, pas par sens de la justice…

– Tout comme elle a rejoint les Mangemort pour le protéger, pas par racisme.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent dans un débat sur la justice, et Charlie se sentit perdu. Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir cependant, car Andrea vint le chercher, McDonald à sa suite. Elle affichait un air désolé qui le mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. 

– Nous avons appelé Gringotts. 

Son visage était fermé, mécontent, presque culpabilisateur.

– Ah ?

– Un stagiaire nous a répondu que les responsables s’occupaient d’un autre dragon, et ne pouvaient nous parler actuellement. Mais, apparemment, vous êtes la personne en charge de toute cette histoire, et je dois me référer à vous pour tout ce qui concerne Kitty.

Charlie expira. Lentement. Puis il inspira, lentement, se concentrant sur son souffle. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu’à trois, et lorsqu’il les rouvrit il parvint à maintenir un sourire courtois.

– En réalité, je ne suis qu’un conseiller sur cette affaire. Je devais simplement retrouver Kitty, puis des membres de Gringotts seraient venus le chercher. Techniquement, ma mission ici est terminée.

– Alors qui dois-je contacter ? demanda l’autre calmement.

– Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas, mais cela ne fera pas de mal à Kitty de rester un peu plus longtemps en Espagne, n’est-ce pas ? 

Il détestait jouer les faux-semblants et sous-entendre du mal de ses collègues. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, la lassitude qui jouaient ; en tout cas, il n’en pouvait plus. 

– Je vais rentrer ce soir avec mon frère, M. Potter et Mme Granger. Je passerai par la banque leur annoncer la nouvelle, et je peux leur transmettre un message si vous le souhaitez. Mais mon rôle s’arrête là.

L’autre le regarda d’un air entendu : celui de deux draconologues adorant leur métier et leurs dragons. Un soupir :

– Soit, je vais prévenir la directrice que l’on a plus de temps pour réclamer la garde, alors. Faites bon voyage. 

Oh, il était certain qu’il serait bon. Il allait voyager pour retrouver sa famille, le Terrier, l’Angleterre : l’un des endroits où il se sentait le plus chez lui. Il allait retrouver des personnes chères, et même si elles étaient maladroites parfois, s’il ne savait pas toujours ce qu’elles attendaient de lui, ils les adoraient et se sentait revigoré à la simple pensée de retrouver chacune des têtes des Weasley. Il pouvait bien attendre septembre avant de retrouver les dragons. Mais sa famille, les trois personnes assises autour de la table lisant des manuels avancés, et toutes celles dont les lettres, les conversations à travers les miroirs lui avait fait tant de bien pendant cette dizaine de jours, il n’avait plus envie d’attendre pour les rejoindre. 

– Apparemment, les baies de mûriers peuvent être utiles quand beaucoup de souvenirs ont été modifiés, disait Hermione derrière lui. Elles aident les vrais souvenirs à prendre la place des faux, et les gens font la part des choses plus facilement. 

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Cela veut dire qu’il serait plus facile pour eux de savoir que je suis leur fille avec que sans, que le choc sera moins grand… Mais elles ne suffisent pas à annuler le sort. 

Il se rassit, prit un livre et se dit qu’il était temps, pour lui comme pour Kitty et Hermione, de prendre une pause auprès des siens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> C'était une histoire légère et pas si mouvementée, qui aurait peut-être vallu une réécriture pour donner plus d'action et d'équilibre, mais bon. Parfois c'est bien de ne pas trop se prendre la tête et d'être indulgent envers soi-même :)


End file.
